Voisins de palier
by Seiryu san
Summary: ONE SHOT YAOI RATING MA Ca fait déjà six mois que Harry et Draco sont voisins de palier. Un changement de poste à la firme Voldy's Entertainment va modifier le cours des choses...


**Titre **: Voisins de palier

**Auteur** : Seiryû

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : yaoi, UA (enfin, pas vraiment, il n'y a juste pas de magie…), PWP et léger OOC et LEMON !! (donc interdit aux moins de 18 ans ET accord parental souhaitable !!)

**Rating **: MA

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ainsi que l'univers HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling. Quoique si quelqu'un connaît le sosie de Draco, je veux bien qu'on me le présente XD

**Petit mot de l'auteuse **: Je tiens à rajouter que dans ce one shot, Harry et Draco ont vingt-trois ans, sont majeurs, vaccinés, et qu'ils se protègent !!! Sinon, petite fic écrite lors d'une nuit d'insomnie où je m'embêtais et que regarder dehors (certes, il faisait nuit et je ne distinguais pas grand-chose étant donné que c'était la nouvelle lune…) ne m'aidait déjà pas à trouver l'inspiration pour dessiner, alors je me suis tournée vers l'écriture… Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Voisins de palier**

Ils étaient voisins de palier depuis six mois déjà… Six mois qu'ils se disaient seulement « bonjour » ou « bonsoir », en fonction du moment de la journée où ils se croisaient… Six mois qu'il le dévorait du regard, sans faire le premier pas… Six mois qu'il ne connaissait que son nom de famille et la première lettre de son prénom, inscrits sur la sonnette : D. Malefoy…

Mais il y avait un début à tout…

Ce matin, Harry s'était levé avec la ferme intention d'inviter son voisin de palier à venir boire un verre avec lui. Il se l'était déjà avoué, son voisin lui plaisait. Les hommes lui plaisaient… Et il se trouvait que son voisin était justement son type d'homme.

Sous sa douche, il était entrain de mettre au point un plan d'approche… un de plus, venant s'ajouter à une liste déjà bien longue…

Alors qu'il croquait à pleines dents dans la tartine qu'il venait de tremper dans son café, il fignolait sa stratégie…

Et lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir avant de sortir de chez lui, il était certain que son plan était parfait, réglé dans les moindres détails… Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte les imprévus de parcours…

Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte, oubliant au passage d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur destiné à éteindre les lampes de son appartement…

-------------

Une porte s'ouvrit…

Celle d'en face fit de même…

« Bonjour ! »

Un sourire plaqué sur son visage, Harry avait lancé son « bonjour » d'un ton un peu plus enjoué que d'habitude… ce que ne manqua pas de relever son charmant voisin de palier, dont le sourcil s'arqua un peu plus haut.

« _Ça commence déjà bien tout ça ! Héhé ! Il a l'air d'être surpris… » _songea Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

« … bonjour ! »

Son voisin, après avoir répondu de la même manière, quoique quelque peu perturbé, s'arrêta un court instant pour regarder le brun, puis lui sourit.

« _Nan mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi mignon que ça quand il sourit ! J'en perds tous mes moyens ! Allez, courage Harry ! Tu vas y arriver !_ »

La détermination du brun commençait à disparaître alors que le blond s'avançait vers l'ascenseur.

« _Allez, Harry ! Il est juste là ! Bouge-toi un peu !_ »

Il appuya sur le bouton lumineux…

« Euh… dites ? Je peux vous poser une question ? »

Le blond se retourna et regarda Harry, l'air interloqué…

« … Allez-y ?

- Et bien… Ça fait déjà six mois que nous sommes voisins et nous ne nous connaissons même pas…

- Oui, et ?

- Je me disais qu'il était temps que nous fassions connaissance, non ?

- Certes…

- Donc je voulais vous inviter à venir prendre un verre pour que nous discutions un peu, pour faire connaissance… Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Pourquoi pas… Mais là, je dois aller travailler, donc nous pourrons convenir d'un lieu et de l'heure plus tard, si vous voulez.

- Oh bien sûr ! Pardon, allez-y, je ne veux pas vous mettre en retard… »

Sans répondre, le blond s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. La porte se referma sur son dos… « _assez bien musclé_ »pensait Harry…

Harry prit les escaliers, comme à son habitude.

Quand il sortit de l'immeuble, la sensation du vent contre son visage lui rafraîchit les idées…

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'inviter à boire un verre ? Il n'en a pas vraiment envie à ce que j'ai pu remarquer… Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'appellera même pas… Mais je suis stupide, il n'a pas mon numéro… Sauf s'il pense à regarder dans l'annuaire… Enfin, il a quand même dit qu'il allait convenir d'un lieu et d'une date… J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, ce matin… un peu trop direct… Il avait l'air froid… Tout en lui donne cette impression, son comportement, sa façon de parler, son regard… ses yeux magnifiques… ah ! Mince ! À force de penser à lui, je suis en retard au travail ! »_

Harry venait tout juste de regarder sa montre, et en flânant dans les rues, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était encore loin de son lieu de travail et, en plus, s'il n'y arrivait pas dans moins de cinq minutes, son patron risquait de le virer…

Il se mit à courir, dans la bonne direction cette fois, espérant être à l'heure, et surtout, espérant ne pas croiser son patron entre le moment où il arriverait dans l'immeuble de la société de marketing pour laquelle il travaillait et le moment où il entrerait dans son bureau… sinon, bonjour les ennuis…

Il arriva devant l'édifice surmonté de la grande enseigne « _Voldy's Entertainment _» en lettres blanches sur fond bleu de Prusse, regarda sa montre (il était en retard d'un bon quart d'heure), respira un grand coup et franchit la porte… Il gravit les escaliers rapidement, puis passa devant la porte du bureau de son patron sur la pointe des pieds… Pas un bruit ne s'en échappa… Harry, soulagé, reprit une marche normale… Mais manque de chance, son supérieur l'interpella juste au moment où il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte de son propre bureau…

« Potter ! Comment cela se fait-il que vous arriviez encore en retard ?

- Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne recommencerai plus !

- Vous dites ça à chaque fois !

- Mais je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai eu un léger retard suite à… euh… une erreur de timing !

- Et ce retard sera rajouté à la liste de ses prédécesseurs ! Faites attention Potter, le licenciement n'est pas bien loin ! Même si je pars bientôt à la retraite, mon successeur ne sera peut-être pas aussi laxiste que moi ! Prenez garde, Potter !

- Mais…

- Bon, puisque vous êtes enfin là, je voulais vous rappeler - car je pense que vous l'avez oublié - que ce matin, nous avons une réunion pour accueillir un nouveau membre de la firme _Voldy's Entertainment. _Elle a lieu dans cinq minutes ! Et tâchez d'être à l'heure ! Le directeur sera là également !

- Bien monsieur Snape ! »

Harry ouvrit la porte pour déposer ses affaires dans son bureau et prendre ce dont il avait besoin pour la réunion - réunion qu'il avait bien évidemment complètement oubliée.

-------------

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la salle de réunion, il fut soulagé de voir que personne n'était encore assis et que la réunion n'avait pas encore commencé…

« _Le licenciement ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui !_ » pensa Harry, un peu soulagé.

D'ailleurs, le directeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

Son supérieur, Severus Snape, le regardait d'un air sévère, quoique soulagé qu'il soit – pour une fois – à l'heure à une importante réunion…

« Potter, venez voir par ici ! » lança Severus Snape, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_« Ça y est, j'ai encore fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou quoi ?_ » rechigna Harry, qui, pourtant, alla voir ce que lui voulait son chef…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste vous mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passera pendant la réunion, histoire que vous soyez moins perdu… Alors, le nouveau venu fait partie d'une très grande famille de l'aristocratie. Son père - qui sera également présent aujourd'hui - a fondé son entreprise en même temps que celle pour laquelle nous travaillons, et est un ami de longue date du directeur. Je préfère vous prévenir qu'il ne faut pas rigoler, ni avec le père, ni avec le fils, ils sont très sérieux dans leur travail… Alors je vous demande de faire de votre mieux pour paraître moins stupide, Potter…

- … bien, monsieur…

- Ah, les voilà ! Retournez près de votre chaise ! »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit sa chaise en moins de deux secondes.

La poignée se baissa, la porte s'ouvrit, et le directeur entra, suivi de deux autres personnes…

Le directeur, Tom Elvis Riddle, était toujours droit, bien habillé, et la plupart des gens éprouvaient de la crainte envers lui. Tout ce qu'il demandait devait être parfait, et la moindre erreur dans l'agencement ou dans la présentation pouvait être fatale à celui qui la commettait…Enfin, Harry, lui, le trouvait tout simplement beau et bien fait de sa personne… Même s'il était bien plus âgé que lui… Mais bon, c'était son patron tout de même…

Harry dévisagea la deuxième personne… C'était un homme d'un âge déjà avancé, aux cheveux longs et blonds… Sa posture imposait un immense respect envers sa personne… C'était vraiment le genre de personne que vous n'oseriez contrarier pour rien au monde… « _Ce doit être le père, je pense… et bien ! Si le fils est du même acabit, je sens qu'on ne va pas rigoler tous les jours avec eux…_ » songea Harry, dont le regard commençait à quitter le père, pour se poser sur le fils…

« _Nan mais dites moi que je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Oh la la ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Allez Harry, réveille-toi !_ »

Harry se pinça pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas… Mais le jeune homme blond restait bel et bien présent dans la pièce…

Le jeune homme qui occupait l'appartement adjacent au sien était le nouveau membre de la firme _Voldy's Entertainment_ ? Harry n'en revenait pas…

« _Et dire que ce matin je lui ai fait quasiment du rentre-dedans… mais c'est pas possible ! Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose ! Et le comble, ce serait qu'il soit l'un de mes supérieurs… Rah ! Je suis fichu !_ »

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage du blondinet…

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry fut surpris à son tour de voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres dudit blond…

« Bienvenue à tous ! Je vous présente monsieur Lucius Malefoy, président de la firme _Deatheaters & Cie_, et son fils, Draco Malefoy. Asseyez-vous, nous pouvons commencer la réunion… »

« _Alors comme ça, c'est « Draco » son prénom ? Très joli en tout cas ! Et dire qu'il m'a fallu six mois pour le connaître !_ »

Le crissement des chaises sur le parquet fit enfin sortir Harry de sa contemplation… Il fut le dernier à s'asseoir et ne manqua pas de recevoir un coup d'œil nerveux en provenance de son supérieur…

Le directeur prit la parole :

« Monsieur Draco Malefoy vient se joindre à notre firme avec l'accord de son père. Il succèdera à Severus Snape, qui part à la retraite dans trois jours. Donc, je propose de faire le pot pour le départ de Severus et l'arrivée de Draco - vous permettez que je vous appelle « Draco » ? - en même temps. Cela permettra à tout le monde de faire un peu connaissance avec le successeur de Severus ainsi qu'avec vous, mon cher Lucius ! Bon, maintenant, je vais laisser Draco Malefoy se présenter à vous…

- Merci Monsieur Riddle ! Comme vous venez de le dire à l'instant, je faisais donc parti de la firme _Deatheaters & Cie_ avant d'être muté ici. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un certain plaisir à me retrouver parmi vous dès aujourd'hui ! Je pense que certaines de mes façons d'agir changeront énormément par rapport à celles de monsieur Snape, mais j'espère que vous vous y habituerez rapidement ! Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire… »

Durant son temps de parole, Draco Malefoy avait soigneusement évité de croiser le regard d'Harry, ce qui énerva ce dernier…

« _Nan mais comment ose-t-il m'ignorer ainsi ! Nous sommes pourtant voisins de palier ! Certes, depuis six mois, nous ne nous disons que « bonjour » ou « bonsoir », mais tout de même ! … C'est peut-être à cause de ce que je lui ai proposé ce matin… Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en faire pour ça…_ »

« Convenons maintenant de l'endroit et de la date où aura lieu ces pots, si vous voulez bien… »

Le regard de Draco Malefoy venait de se fixer dans celui du brun.

« Ce soir, à vingt heures, au _Chaudron baveur_, ça ira pour tout le monde ?

- C'est une excellente initiative, Draco ! Bon, je vois que personne ne s'y oppose, donc cette heure est convenue ! Et je tiens à rappeler que je ne tolèrerai aucune absence à cette soirée ! »

Harry se sentait visé par ces dernières paroles… Comment son patron pouvait-il à ce point le connaître ? Il avait réussi jusqu'à présent à éviter toutes les fêtes de bienvenue ou de départ depuis qu'il faisait partie de _Voldy's Entertainment_ - même sa propre fête de bienvenue, c'est pour dire ! Mais cette fête-là était différente : il allait enfin pouvoir discuter et faire connaissance avec son voisin de palier - sans évoquer de soupçons…

-------------

A dix-huit heures, Harry quitta son travail pour rentrer chez lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, il réfléchissait sur la manière dont il allait s'habiller, quel parfum il allait mettre, s'il devait apporter quelque chose… il ressemblait à une vraie collégienne… Il était si profondément absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas que la lumière de son appartement était allumée.

Arrivé à son étage, il farfouilla dans ses poches pour attraper ses clés… mais il ne rencontra que le vide… Rien ne venait faire obstacle à sa main, aucun objet métallique ne se trouvait dans l'une des poches de sa veste…

« Ah ! Mince, j'ai dû oublier mes clés au bureau… Il faut dire que Snape a raison sur ce point : je n'ai pas de tête, il faut toujours me rappeler ce qu'il faut faire, les réunions qui ont lieu… Rah ! Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne ! Surtout si mon prochain supérieur est mon charmant voisin de palier… Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à descendre demander un double des clés à la concierge… »

Harry venait tout juste de poser son pied sur la marche de l'escalier quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Draco Malefoy.

« Vous avez un problème, monsieur Potter ?

- Ah ! Euh… non… enfin…

- Je voulais alors vous prévenir, puisque je vois que vous partez de chez vous, que vous avez laissé votre lumière allumée…

- Ah ? Et bien, merci de me prévenir !

- Mais vous n'allez pas l'éteindre ?

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… je n'ai pas les clés de chez moi, je les ai oubliées au bureau… »

Harry s'attendait à voir se dessiner un sourire moqueur sur le visage du blond, mais ce dernier éclata de rire. Pas d'un rire méchant et moqueur, non, d'un vrai rire, franc et amusé de la situation, mais en rien méprisant. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement en l'entendant…

« Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas entrer chez vous dans ce cas ?

- C'est cela même… Je pensais aller voir si la concierge avait un double des clés…

- Elle n'en a pas, j'ai eu le même problème il y a quelques mois et j'ai pensé comme vous, mais elle n'a pas le droit d'en avoir…

- Ah, c'est embêtant…

- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas chez moi ? Je vous y invite en attendant la soirée… »

Harry s'arrêta quelques instants de respirer… Avait-il bien entendu ? Son voisin de palier lui avait _proposé_ de venir chez _lui_ ?

« _Je dois rêver, c'est pas possible ! Moi qui galère pendant des mois et des mois pour essayer de mettre au point un plan infaillible pour inviter Draco Malefoy à venir boire un verre, voilà que lui, il réussit ce que je voulais entreprendre ! Rah ! Harry, tu rêves là…_ »

« Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Hein ? Euh… oui ! »

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas ! Il allait pénétrer dans l'antre de son voisin de palier. Dans l'antre de celui qui le hantait jour et nuit… Enfin…

« Bon, je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous… Je vais prendre votre manteau… »

Le brun se laissa faire tandis que Draco s'appliquait à faire lentement glisser le manteau le long des épaules d'Harry… effleurant au passage ses mains… Il quitta ce contact pour aller suspendre les vêtements à des cintres prévus pour cet effet…

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Whisky ? Dom Pérignon ? Jus d'orange ? Eau ? Thé ? Café ?

- Euh… un thé ça ira, merci à vous !

- Je pensais à quelque chose… Peut-être pouvons-nous nous tutoyer, vu que nous faisons maintenant partie du même service ?

- Mais vous êtes mon supérieur !

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, je vous dois le respect, et ça commence par une certaine politesse, non ?

- Comme tu veux… Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu me tutoies. Ça nous permettrait de mettre moins d'écart entre nous… Et vu que nous serons amenés à collaborer ensemble pendant un certain temps, il est préférable que nos relations soient au mieux. »

« _Il me fait du rentre-dedans là, non ? Je dois me faire un film, c'est sûr… On se calme les hormones !!! On ne s'affole pas juste parce que son visage se rapproche dangereusement du mien !!! J'ai dit « couché les hormones ! »… Minute… Son visage __s'approche__ du mien ? Ehhhh ! Attends deux minutes !!!! Il fait quoi là ????_ »

Harry, les yeux écarquillés, avait une vue en gros plan sur une partie du visage de Draco…

« _Mais qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il fait ??????_ »

La pression sur sa bouche s'accentuait de plus en plus… La langue du blond demandait la permission d'entrer dans le brun… Permission qui fut accordée quasiment immédiatement…

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je réagis tout seul maintenant ? Non pas que ça me déplaise, mais il est quand même mon supérieur… Rah ! Et puis tant pis !_ »

Les mains d'Harry remontèrent lentement le long du corps de Draco pour s'y accrocher comme s'il était sur le point de le perdre… Puis elles s'égarèrent sous la chemise, faisant apparaître des frissons de plaisir à la suite de son passage…

Leurs langues s'entremêlaient toujours, et un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry…

« _Je lui fait cet effet-là ? Je savais que je lui plaisais, mais à ce point !_ »

Draco sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres et mit un terme à ce baiser… frustrant légèrement Harry.

« Ehhh !

- Ben quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?

- Pour être sûr que si je continue, tu ne m'arrêteras pas… »

Harry défia du regard le blond pendant quelques secondes… Un air malicieux brillait au fond de ses yeux…

« Tu sais quoi, beau blond ?

- Non, mais je vais bientôt savoir…

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'arrêter en si bon chemin… »

Harry s'empara des lèvres de Draco, les léchant tout d'abord, puis en les mordillant. Un autre gémissement sortit de la gorge du blond… ce qui eut pour effet d'émoustiller un peu plus le brun, qui se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant…

Les mains d'Harry, perdues dans la blonde chevelure de son amant, descendirent le long des épaules, du dos, pour s'arrêter sur le fessier musclé de son bien-aimé, puis le quitter pour se glisser encore une fois sous les vêtements… qui commençaient à vraiment gêner la suite des évènements.

Le cerveau d'Harry s'échauffait… Il se rendait compte que depuis tout ce temps qu'il aimait Draco, c'était un amour réciproque, que le blond partageait ses sentiments ! Que de temps perdu !

Les vêtements furent assez vite répandus sur le sol, en divers endroits de l'appartement… un boxer dans la cuisine, le deuxième quelques mètres plus loin que le couple enlacé…

« Attention derrière – ahh – il y a une marche…

- - Mmmm - … De quoi ?

- … La – hhnmm – marche !! »

SBLAFFFF !

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent à terre… Mais cette situation ne semblait pas les gêner le moins du monde…

Ils se regardaient avec envie, chacun découvrait la nudité de l'autre…

Draco ayant l'avantage sur Harry commença à couvrir son corps de petits baisers disséminés un peu partout, faisant frissonner la peau de ce dernier… Harry commençait à pousser de petits gémissements… Quand Draco se mit à jouer avec les perles roses dressées sur le torse du brun, les gémissements se firent plus nombreux et pressants…

Harry sentait une douce chaleur envahir son corps…

Puis la langue de Draco poursuivit son chemin vers le bas-ventre, s'attardant autour du sexe d'Harry, frustrant ce dernier un peu plus…

Quand il s'attaqua au sexe dressé du brun, les gémissements avaient fait place à des halètements… Harry se cambrait sur le sol froid… Le va-et-vient exercé sur son bas-ventre lui faisait perdre tout contrôle de son corps, les halètements étaient de plus en plus sonores… Il avait l'impression de se sentir partir hors de son corps…

Il sentit une pression sur son orifice… Un doigt entra, suivit d'un deuxième… Puis ils se retirèrent…

Les sensations de son bas-ventre s'arrêtèrent…

« Draco…

- Attends deux secondes, je reprends bientôt, j'ai failli l'oublier…

- Oublier quoi ?

- Ça… »

Draco tenait triomphalement la boîte de préservatifs dans sa main, et mit moins de trois secondes à en sortir un, et à l'ouvrir… Quand Harry le lui prit des mains…

« Je vais t'aider pour ça… »

Il prit le plus grand soin pour enfiler la protection le long de la verge du blond, lentement, lui procurant de multiples sensations par la même occasion…

Puis, comblant la frustration, les deux amants passèrent aux choses sérieuses…

Le terrain étant prêt, Draco entra prudemment en Harry, et resta immobile quelques instants pour que le brun s'habitue à sa présence… Harry suffoquait…

La douleur des premières pénétrations fit petit à petit place au plaisir… Au plaisir d'enfin sentir Draco _avec _lui, _en_ lui…

Des vagues de plaisir à l'état pur déferlaient en lui…

Harry se sentait venir…

Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir…

Parmi les suffocations et les halètements, certains se faisaient plus forts… Jusqu'à l'ultime gémissement…

Deux cris de jouissance s'échappèrent des deux jeunes gens, à l'unisson…

Le blond se laissa tomber à côté du brun…

-------------

Quand ils revinrent sur terre, leurs yeux tombèrent sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit… Il indiquait vingt-et-une heure vingt-et-une…

« Il semblerait qu'on pense à nous…

- Ah ! La soirée ! »

Draco lança au brun un regard amusé…

« Harry ?

- … oui Draco ? »

Le blond caressa amoureusement la joue du brun.

- Ce ne serait pas mieux sur le lit ?

- Mais… Et la fête ?

Harry reçut la réponse sous forme d'un baiser rempli d'amour et de désir…

- Tu sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas les fêtes de bienvenue ! »

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes de fin de fic :**

Victoire !!!!!!! Aucun des personnages ne meurt !!!!! (aaaah ! Je sens une onde de joie et de bonheur émanant de ma bêta lectrice, qui - pour une fois - n'a pas eu besoin de me supplier de ne pas tuer les persos XD ) héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ;)

Wow ! Un lemon d'une page et demi ! #fière de moi# J'ai mis trop de temps à l'écrire ! En plus, en écrivant le début de ce passage, j'avais dû rougir quelque peu, car j'ai eu le droit à quelques questions venant de mes amies, donc j'ai fini par écrire la suite du lemon chez moi…

Ma bêta lectrice m'a gentiment fait remarquer que je faisais de la prévention dans cette fic… Et bien oui ! Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des personnages imaginaires qu'ils ne doivent pas se protéger ! Enfin, je ne m'étends pas trop sur ce point…

J'ai passé un agréable moment à écrire ce one shot, et j'espère que vous avez tout autant apprécié la lecture !


End file.
